chroniconfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronicon Wiki
Chronicon PC game by Subworld. Use the magical device known as the Chronicon to travel into the souls and memories of fallen heroes to re-live their grand tales! Epic adventures full of loot and monsters await!'''' World All of the current information on the world of Chronicon. (Work in Progress) Game Play Chronicon is a Action Role-Playing Game, that features randomly generated tile-set dungeon crawling. This game currently has four acts, The Fallen Temple, The Elven War, Claierbourg Castle, and The Perilous Wastes, with a fifth acted in the works for later updates. Completing all the in game content unlocks The Tinka Domain allowing the playing to challenge themselves in perfecting and maximizing damage output and mass carnage in the anomaly realms. Classes Chronicon features unique 4 classes that have immersive skill trees that provide a variety of game play that will compliment the style of game play the player will enjoy. Making the option for personalizing the players character to the preference of choice. The classes in Chronicon are: * Templar * Berserker * Warden * Warlock Stats Chronicon uses stat system that combines utility and combat that is unique in ARPG's, that allows the player to truly fit the needs of the build that character they are making need to personalize and optimize the players specific game play. See the Stats page for more information of modifiers provided Items Chronicon runs on item tier system: Ordinary, Common, Enchanted, Rare, Unique, Legendary and the final tier True Legendary. True legendary items can only drop once the players character is level 100 is playing on Legendary difficulty (which can be changed anytime and to any difficulty). Lastly Chronicon also has class specific Items and Item Sets make characters building more unique and increasing replay value. Item slots in Chronicon include the following: * Helm * Accessory * Weapon * Off-hand * Chest * Boots * Amulet * Ring Crafting Item customization is roulette system where the player must collect Crystal (in game currency) as well the crafting material known as essence. There are currently 3 ways of modifying items: Enchantments, Gems, and Transmutation. Each form of modification has there own NPC, with a prerequisite of at least one character having complete all the pregame story line. Enchantments The enchanter allows the player once obtaining items to re-roll all the generic enchants are not item spec ie. white text enchants making items grinding less painful and providing a better player experience when obtaining the perfect stat rolled item to have the enchants that better benefit the build the player is working for. Gem Slots The gem crafting in the game has three tiers where the player can use the crafting items of essence and 5 gems of the lower tier to upgrade to the higher tier gem. The player is also able to add and destroy gem on selected item and change socket type from a circular, square and pentagonal. Each gem has there own stat value and each value is unique to the item and socket type the gem is placed in. Transmutations Transmuting in Chronicon allows the player to use hidden recipes to make: spell codex, re-roll items, upgrade health and mana potions, unlock enchants and the list continues. The Transmuter also allows the people to rip the unique enchant off of an item and place the enchant to an item that shared the same item type this process is the runes enchanting. Category:Browse